Soul Eater: The new kids
by Moonlesscat
Summary: I suck at summaries but the story is interesting. Please Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite. Parings are: SoMa, TsuStar, Kiz, Patty X Crona, Kimcky (Kim X Jacky), Eruka X Free (Don't judge), Blair X Wes, Stine X Marie, Spirit X Kami and, Sid X Nygus. Rated T for safety. Please don't be afraid to ask questions.
1. The new kids: Who are they?

_**Soul's POV:**_

Today was an ordinary school day at the DWMA, or so I thought. Maka and I were walking to class when we saw Black*Star 'excising' with Hiro.

"Black*Star, leave the poor idiot alone. Can't you see that he's in pain?" I exclaimed. Black*Star stopped and stared at me.

"Pain? He's not in pain! Right buddy?!" He yelled, slapping Hiro on the back. Hiro fell down and groaned, dued to the amount of strength that Black*Star used.

"You okay, Hiro?" Maka asked. Maka was always like that to people that were being bullied and/or mistreated. It was something that I've always loved about that girl.

"Y-Yep." He replied, in pain. Maka sighed. She and I both grabbed him by the arms and helped him into Nygus' office. After that we went to class and took our seats. I couldn't find Tsubaki or Black*Star anywhere. I wonder if they got caught by Sid or something. Then Professor Stein came rolling in the door, and actually for once, landed in the room without falling. When I saw the cigarette in his hand, I realized that it was a different type of cigarette in his hands.

"Class, this may sound surprising but we have three new students joining our class today. Their names are Holly Watterson, Clover Watterson, and Ivy Watterson. They're sisters, even if they don't look like it. Please do welcome them and help them out if they need it." Professor Stein told us. Everybody looked up. It was very rare to have new kids come during the middle of the semester. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Soul?" He asked.

"Why are they coming during the middle of the semester? Why not in the beginning?"

"Because they enrolled just now. I don't really know, you'll have to ask them yourself." Stein replied, bored.

"We were helping our mum out." A voice besides the seats of us exclaimed. I jumped and fell back in my chair. I turned to see a girl with really light and really long blond hair. She wore a long pink dress with short sleeves and pink slippers. She also had a pink choker with a dark pink gem. She had dust brown eyes and normal pink lipstick on. Her skin color was the same as Liz's. She must of been a pink lover.

A girl with brown, almost black, hair and blue eyes walked by.

"Ivy, don't scare them. It's not funny." She told her sister. She wore a black shirt, a black biker's jacket, and black pants. She also wore a black stringed necklace with a dark blue gem, same color as her eyes. She had almost the same skin color as me, just one percent darker.

"Holly! Come on have some fun!" The blond girl, Ivy, exclaimed. The brown haired girl, Holly, gave her a bored look.

"Ivy, where's Clover?" She asked. Ivy shrugged, causing Holly to face pawn.

"Sisters!" They heard. We turned around to see a pink haired girl (How the hell did she get her hair to be like that?), with summer grass green eyes. She wore a pink shirt and a neon green skirt. She also wore a pink string necklace with a neon green gem.

"Hi Clover!" The blond girl, Ivy, replied.

"It's Kuroba right now. And you should be glad that Sid caught Black*Star before I ended up pounding him!" Oh, so that's why Black*Star and Tsubaki weren't here.

"Three two one." Holly counted down, slowly. They started fighting.

" **I can only see Kuroba's soul and it's dark green. I can't see the others soul.** " Maka said.

" **Maybe they're like Lord Death.** " I replied. Maka nodded, deciding to end the conversation.

* * *

 _ **Maka's POV**_

It's strange that I can only see Kuroba's soul and it's dark green. Oh well. Maybe they're kind of like Lord Death. Maybe I'll find out later. I saw Holly get her sisters apart and they sat down. I saw Kuroba's soul turn neon green and saw that Kuroba had turned back into Clover. Clover sat by Crona, Holly by Clover, and Ivy by Holly. Crona seems to like sitting by Patty and Clover. The strangest thing is that Crona seems relaxed by Clover's presence. I'll ask him about it later. I turned back to Professor Stein. Professor Stein told us that we were gonna learn about three new and rare types of souls instead of dissecting things like normal.

* * *

 _ **Holly's POV**_

I knew that Maka and Soul were wondering about why they could only see Clover/Kuroba's soul. Both of them didn't tend to hide their souls like Ivy and I did. Who is Kuroba? Kuroba is Clover's split personality. All of us have one. Our split personality shows the side we have but don't show much. Kuroba is Clover's stronger, fearless side. Mine's is Hori. Hori is the side that laughs a lot. The more happy side. Ivy's Tsuta. Tsuta is the more quiet side. She's more of the depressive side, as she brings out the sadness that Ivy has. It may not sound like a good thing, but I'm kinda glad Tsuta's around. It was because of Tsuta that I got to know Ivy's 'secret, painful' side. She doesn't turn into Tsuta much but it's for a good reason.

"Before I begin, there's a piece of paper on your desk. It's your new schedule. Lord Death put in a new class for you guys so this class will be shorter from now on." There was some cheering from some of the students. Professor Stein coughed, causing the class to be quiet again.

"We are going to learn more about souls. And I'm not talking about the Sound Souls that we know about. I'm talking about the very rare Unsound Souls. There are more soul types than our known four. The four we know of are Kishin, Witch, Human, and Gods. But the ones that we're learning about today, they're very rare." Stine began to write on the board. He looked at me. I knew what he was thinking. He was curious about my black soul. I shot him a look that said that I'd tell him about it later. He went back to the board. "The Unsound Souls, they're called Black Souls, Pink Souls, and Neon Green Souls. These Souls tend to be able to hide themselves without using Soul Protect because they're souls of a mixture. This mixture includes Witch, Demon, God, and Human. It is unknown why or how they are a mixture. They're most likely to be both Weapon and Minster. They don't need a Minster even though they're a Weapon. Pink and Neon Green Souls are the same but there are differences between the three Souls. I'm going to tell you about the Neon Green Souls first. Neon Green Souls give off a wavelength that will calm people down if they're ever upset or have negative feelings. Clover, since you have a Neon Green Soul, why don't you come down and show them how your soul does your trick. I'll show what's going on inside with the technology your mother gave me."

Clover nodded. She calmly walked down the stairs.

"Crona, since you're easily scared, why don't you come down with Clover."

"S-sure, professor." He stuttered. He followed Clover and stood next to her. It got dark in here and a screen showed up. It showed Clover's soul and Crona's soul. Crona's Purple Soul was very shaky and unstable. Clover's Neon Green Soul however, was very stable and calm in contrast. However, if you look closer, you could see that the flame surrounding her Soul was a darkish green. That meant Kuroba had a little bit of control over her and helping her stay there instead of her usually running away from stage fright.

"Clover, use the spell to calm Crona's soul." Clover nodded. She closed her eyes. What looks like she was closing her eyes and ignoring the Professor, she was actually sending Neon Green Wavelength to calm Crona's soul down as it was showing on the screen.

"What you see on the screen is what's really happening. What looks like she was closing her eyes and ignoring my directions, she was actually sending her wavelength to calm Crona's soul down. It's also because of this, their souls are able to receive madness and be unaffected by it. Especially if it's heredity." The lights turned back on and Stine turned the machine off and put it away.

"Clover, Crona, you may go back to your seats." The bell rang and Stine wrote something down.

"For tonight, I want you to study the Neon Green Souls chapter, page 413, since we didn't get to talk about all the things it can do." Everybody except us three, Crona, Patty, and Maka groaned. Patty was too busy breaking the giraffe she made's neck. On to Potion Class I guess.

"Hey, Maka, did you hear about the new class that we have to take?" The white haired boy asked. Maka said that his name was Soul.

"Yeah, I heard that it's run by a woman, her husband, and a witch. Apparently, ever since the whole Kishin War was over, Lord Death and the Witches made a truce. I also heard a rumor that the woman was also a Witch but a good witch." Maka replied.

"I heard that she ran away from her house when she was twelve years old and met her husband when they were both sixteen." Black*Star exclaimed.

"I heard that she is the famous hero named Moon and she has three daughters going to school here." Tsubaki told them.

"That rumor is true." I replied, behind them. They jumped and looked at me in confusion.

"What rumor?" Black*Star asked.

"We're the daughters of Moon. She's a witch, a good witch. Her husband is our father. She did run away from home. They did meet each other at sixteen. And yes, there is a truce between Lord Death and The Witches." That was all I was going to say. I already told them too much. My sisters and I ran to Potion Class, the group not far behind us. I opened the door, went in, and felt my dad wrap his arms around me.

"Hey, Holly!" He exclaimed, cheerfully.

"How's school?" My mom asked, ruffling my hair.

"It's okay so far." I mumbled. People looked at us in shock.

"Yes, we are related. They're my mom and dad." I replied.

"These are my sisters." I pointed to Ivy. "Ivy."

Then I pointed to Clover. "Clover. And yes, we do look like we're not related but we are."

"Girls, why don't you go on ahead and sit down." Mom told us. I nodded. Again, Clover sat down next to Crona, I sat down next to her, and Ivy sat down next to me. After everyone sat down, mom began to introduce herself.

"My name is Moon Watterson, but please call me Moon. The man next to me is my husband, Calvin Watterson, you can call him Calvin. The young lady with us is Ms. Cailleach." She introduced. She clapped her hands then mortars and pestles appeared, one for each of us.

"Alright everyone, we're gonna do a simple sleeping potion. The first thing you need is to put some onyx, amethyst, aqua aura, and aquamarine in the mortar. Then stir. Add the azurite, cavansite, emerald, and silver." I heard Kid muttering something about asymmetrical stuff and I was getting annoyed. Besides me, Ivy was about to zap him.

' _Oh no..._ ' I thought.

"Ivy! What did I tell you about zapping people?" Mom yelled. Ivy groaned. The students laughed.

"Oh! I wonder which is the silver? Oh well, maybe I'll use both!" Patty exclaimed.

"Patty, no!" Mom, Liz, Kid, Ivy, Clover, and I yelled. Too late. She pored both aluminum and silver in.

"Shirudo!" I exclaimed, putting a shield in of Kid, Liz, and Patty.

* * *

 _ **Kid's POV**_

"Shirudo!" Holly exclaimed. I threw myself in front of the girls and closed my eyes to cover them from the explosion but it didn't get to us. I opened my eyes and looked to see a dark blue shield covering us and Holly was holding out her hands.

"D-Did you make this shield?" I asked. Holly nodded.

"Yes, I'm one of those good witches." When she knew it was safe, she dropped her shield.

"Kid! Liz! Patty! Holly! Are you alright?!" Calvin exclaimed.

"Yes dad." Holly replied. Calvin sigh in relief and then hugged his daughter. Holly acted like she didn't complain about it.

"Good."

"Let's get you three to the nurse's office." Moon told them. Liz and I nodded. One of the strangest thing about Moon was that she was shorter than Liz, the same height as me but older than both of us. Strange... and there's something off about her. Maybe I'll ask my dad about it.

* * *

 _ **Liz's POV  
**_

I don't know why but I'm sensing a strange aura from the girls and Moon. Like they're someone dangerous. We got to the nurse's office and opened the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Nurse Nygus asked.

"Potion accident. Patty mixed aluminum and silver with a sleeping potion. These two were next to her. We need to make sure that they aren't affected explosion." Moon explained.

"Okay. Girls, and Kid, please sit on the cots." We did that and Nurse Nygus took out a...

"Is that a needle?!" I screamed.

"Yes, how else are we going to take a blood sample?" She retorted.

"Oh..." I fainted.

* * *

 _ **Kid's POV  
**_

After Liz fainted, I got up and sat down next to her. Moon laughed and I glared at her.

"I'm laughing because it's obvious that you care about her." She said.

"I-I-I It's because she's my weapon! Besides she's got Patty to take care of." I stuttered.

"Kid and Liz sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Patty sang.

"We are not!" I shouted. Nygus shushed us. She inserted the needle, took a bit a blood enough to fill a small tube, and took the needle out. She did the same to Patty and I. Liz groaned and woke up.

"Is it done?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, it's done." I replied. Liz looked at me and I saw a pink tint come to her face.

"Liz?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just tired."

"Are you sure? You don't look like you're fine." I replied. Nygus came in.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some rest. Patty has some silver and aluminum in her blood, so she'll need to take some of these for two weeks." She handed me some blue pills "You, however, weren't affected as badly as Patty. You'll have take those for a week. I'll let you all out of school early. Bye."

She left.

"I'll make sure that you guys get home safe." Holly replied. Liz, Patty, and I jumped.

"Wh-what the? How?" I exclaimed.

"I listen to Black*Star's rules of being a great assassin. However, he still needs some teaching on how to become better." Holly replied.

"Take it from my mom, he'd be one of the best. Mom's an ex-assassin but her punches can still hurt someone to underworld."

"She's not bragging." Moon exclaimed, laughing.

* * *

We walked by the girls dorms. We had to walk by the place everyday.

"Hey! Holly!" Kim yelled. Holly turned to see Kim was walking down the place.

"Yeah Kim?" She asked. Kim raised a necklace, it had a silver chain, a silver cross pennant and a blue stone in the middle of the cross. The blue stone had a circle with a symmetrical shaped star, tips touching the edge of the circle.

"This is for Moon. She asked me to make one. Is it correct?" Holly nodded.

"Yes, she asked you to make it for you. That kind of necklace can only work if the person who needed it, made it." Holly replied.

"Ah, I'm still new to this whole, I'm not the only one here." She exclaimed. She put it on and bowed. She got up.

"Tell Moon that I said thanks."

"Kim! Where are you? We're gonna be late meeting with the others!" Jacky exclaimed.

"Coming!" Kim yelled back. "Bye!"

"Wow, that was a perfect symmetrical star! How beautiful!" I exclaimed. I was hit on the head.

"Come on, OCD boy." Holly retorted. She was the one who hit me on the head.

"Ow! Did you really have to hit me on the head?"

"Yes. Now quit complaining." She bit out.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were home.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked Holly. She was about to shake her head no but Liz and Patty pulled her inside.

"Come on in!" Patty exclaimed.

"I-I love to but I can't. I got somewhere to be today." She exclaimed.

"Girls, let her go. She's got somewhere to be." I told them. Patty groaned sadly.

"Maybe some other day girls." Holly replied.

"Okay." Patty exclaimed, still sad.

"Hey, don't worry kiddo." Holly replied, ruffling Patty's hair.

"We Wattersons keep our promises." Patty smiled.

"Okay!" She chirped.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm just gonna end it here. See ya all in the next chapter! Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow! Bai!  
**

 **~Moonlesscat**


	2. First Mission: The new kids powers?

**"The strangest thing is that some people like Voldemort, but nobody likes Umbrigde." -Me, on the topic of how I hate Umbrigde. Yes, it's funny that there are some people who like Voldemort but nobody likes Umbrigde. LOL**

 **Anyways, I notice that I don't have any reviews, I just wanna say that it's okay to flame me because I'm not the best writer. I give that credit to friends Wherever Girl, FandomJumper418, and others. And you don't have to be shy about asking me anything. Honestly, I like answering questions. It not only helps you, the readers, understand the story but also helps me, the writer, know what to write about next. Advice is also good. Did you know that great writers like Mark Twain often asked for advice? Millions of writers often asked for help and advice. My friends sometimes asked me for ideas, and I had really good ones. Advices, questions, reviews, followers, favorites, and readers make the world go round!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't get paid enough. *I hand him 10 $10 dollars that my grandfather gave me* MLC only owns her OC's and she doesn't own the song, Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin, nor does she own Soul Eater. *Turns to me* Where does your grandfather get all this money?  
**

 **Me: I have no idea.**

* * *

 ** _Maka's POV_  
**

Earlier Kid, Patty, and Liz went home. Moon said it was because they got aluminum and a bit of silver in them. Black*Star's potion blew up in his face when he put aluminum in the sleeping potion instead of silver. At lease we now knew that when you put aluminum in a sleeping potion, it'll blow up. Surprisingly, Crona was able to make a potion even though _Medusa_ didn't teach him anything about potions and magic. Another funny thing, the three new girls were able to make a potion as well as Crona. But then again, their mom is Moon, our potion teacher.

"Maka Alburn, Soul Eater, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona Gordan, and Ragnarok. Please come to the Death Room, Lord Death wants to talk to you." Nurse Nygus announced.

* * *

Black*Star kicked the doors open.

"Yahoo! What'cha need, boss?!" He exclaimed. I gave him a big Maka Chop for that.

"Sorry, so sorry." Tsubaki apologized for Black*Star's behavior.

"It's okay. I just want to bring you the assignment. Anyways, we got a warning from some of the witches we have a truce with that there are some witches out there that are angry for you guys killing Medusa and Arachne and they want revenge, and they're going to go after Crona first. I want you four, Kid will join you later, to protect him." Tsubaki and I gasped.

"That's why I thought up of a plan for you guys. On the first week, starting tonight, Crona will stay at your house, Maka. On the second week, he will be with Black*Star and Tsubaki. Third week, with Kid, Liz, and Patty. Then it will start all over on the fourth week. Any questions?" Lord Death asked. Soul raised his hand up.

"Can we switch Black*Star's and ours around? I'm not sure if Crona will like Blair. And to be honest, I'm a little nervous what Blair will do to him." He requested. Lord Death though about it for a second.

"Nope!" He replied, cheerfully.

"What?!" Soul exclaimed.

"You see, Crona's used to you and Maka being able to help him. If we were to switch up the weeks with you and Black*Star, it might be hard for Crona to get use to Black*Star's antics and constant yelling." Lord Death explained.

"Antics? What antics?" Black*Star yelled. "THE GREAT AND MIGHTY BLACK*STAR DOESN'T HAVE ANTICS!"

I Maka chopped him once again.

"Ow." He whimpered.

"We understand, Lord Death." I replied.

"Oh, and you are all dismissed from school early today. Tell your teacher that you'll be leaving early today." Lord Death explained.

"Thank you Lord Death." I turned to Crona. "Come on, Crona."

He nodded and grabbed my arm. Soul followed us to the potions class.

"Come on in." Moon exclaimed, opening the door. We didn't even knock, how did she know that we were here?

"You guys must be leaving early. Don't worry. Go on ahead." The she looked at Crona, who was ignoring her gaze.

"Hey, Crona, I just want to say that you, my girls, Maka, Kim, and Tsubaki are at the top of my class. Ox is at the bottom of my class. It's probably because he's too busy staring at Kim."

"I do not!" Ox exclaimed from the classroom.

"Not knowing that Kim's taken by someone else."

"She is?" Moon turned to Ox.

"Yes, she is." She replied. Then she turned to us.

"You better get going now." I tried to see her soul, but like Holly's it wasn't there.

* * *

As we walked back home, I thought about Moon and her daughters. Who are the new kids really? Why is Crona so open to Clover? Is it because they have something in common? The more I though about these questions, the more I wanted answers, and the more zoned out I was.

"Maka. We're here." Soul exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, okay. By the way, Soul, it's your turn to cook tonight." I replied. I unlocked and opened the door. As usual, the lights were off.

"Here, Crona, I'll show you to the guestroom." I exclaimed, carrying his stuff for him.

"Thanks, Maka, you're a real babe." Ragnarok chirped. He was really quiet earlier and his sudden appearance surprised me.

"Ragnarok, you perv." Crona and I exclaimed at the same time. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"What? What did I say?" He asked. Then Soul appeared at the beginning of the hallway.

"Ragnarok, just be glad Spirit isn't here. He would of strangled you." He exclaimed. Crona and I looked at Soul and all three of us bursted out laughing.

"Seriously? What can that old man do to me?" He snarked. Soul and I laughed harder.

"A lot more than you can think!" Soul laughed. "He said that he would strangle me if I ever hurt his Maka!"

"Are those two dating or something?" Ragnarok asked.

"They're father and daughter. Although, Maka doesn't consider him to be her father." Soul replied.

"Besides, I like someone else." I exclaimed, unintentionally.

"Crona has a crush on Patty." Ragnarok told us. Crona blushed. I giggled

* * *

 _ **No one's POV**_

After they got Crona settled in, Soul started cooking supper.

"Oh, Crona, by the way, we have one more person who lives here. Her name's Blair." Soul replied.

"O-oh, okay."

"Just a warning, Blair works at the Chubra Cabra's so she'll probably be in her human form when she gets back." Maka explained. Soul shuddered. A purple haired woman with neko ears entered the house. She was wearing a short sleeved black top that showed her stomach, and a short mini skirt.

"I'm home!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Blair." Maka greeted. Blair looked and saw Crona.

"Oh, who's this little cutie?" She asked.

"Blair, this is Crona," Maka introduced.

"and this is Ragnarok." She pointed to Ragnarok.

"Hi there, babe." Ragnarok exclaimed.

"Ragnarok!" Maka yelled, giving him a Maka chop.

"Sorry about him." Crona replied, softly.

"It's okay. Oh and Soul, I ran into someone today. He looked so much like you only with green eyes. He was also taller and he wore a suite. He said that his name was Wes and he was looking for you." Blair exclaimed. Soul stiffed.

"Soul? Do you know who Wes is?" Maka asked.

"Uh, nope, nope I don't!" He exclaimed. Maka, Crona, Ragnarok, and Blair knew that he was lying.

"Soul, tell me what you know about Wes, or else I'll lock you in a room with Blair." Maka threatened. Soul sighed.

"Wes is my older brother." He replied.

"You didn't tell me you had an older brother." Maka replied.

"Maybe it's because I don't like talking about my family." Soul mumbled. Crona could understand.

"Hey, Soul, I don't like to talk about my family either." Crona emphasized. Soul smiled.

"Thanks Crona, but we know pretty much everything about your family."

"I never knew who my father was. Whenever I used to ask Medusa about it, she told me that my father died bravely, protecting Medusa and me." Crona replied.

"Oh, you poor thing! Your mother's a witch and you don't know who your father was. Poor you!" Blair hugged Crona.

"Can't breath! Choking!" Ragnarok wheezed. Blair released her grip.

"Oh, sorry darlings." Blair apologized.

"It's okay." Crona replied.

"Hey, Blair, why don't you change into something that is appropriate. I mean, we do have a guest here." Soul pointed out, not looking at Blair.

"Okay!" She went to her room and came out wearing a long black dress with short sleeves.

"Better." Maka replied. Soul placed the food on the table.

"Let's eat!" Soul exclaimed. Maka rolled her eyes. Crona filled his plate up with food and another plate for Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok eats too?" Blair asked.

"Yeah! How else am I supposed to stay alive?" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"Ragnarok, manners please." Crona exclaimed, softly.

"Oh, sorry." Ragnarok replied.

"It's okay!" Blair told them.

"Thanks!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

* * *

After dinner, they went into their room and changed into their pj's.

"Good night, guys!" Blair sang.

"Sweet dreams." Maka replied.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Soul joked.

* * *

 ** _Next morning_**

"Good morning, Crona!" Maka greeted, as Crona came into the kitchen. Blair was putting on her shoes and she turned around.

"Oh, good morning, Crona and Ragnarok!" She kissed Crona's head and patted Ragnarok's.

"Well, I'm off to work!" She told them and left.

"Hey, Crona. Can you wake Soul up?" Maka asked. Crona nodded. He walked up to Soul's door and knocked on it.

"Hey, Soul, it's time to wake up." Crona exclaimed. He heard a groan.

"Just give me a minute to get dressed." Soul replied.

"Okay."

* * *

 _ **At school**_

As they walked up the steps to the school, they heard some yelling. They ran up to see a crowd.

"What's going on?" Maka asked a student. The student turned around.

"You remember those three new girls? Well one of them challenging Tyran." He explained. Maka, Soul, and Crona pushed their way through the crowd until they were at the front to see Holly and Tyran.

"Ya think you can beat me, little girl?" Tyran challenged Holly. She pulled two earphone out and put them in her ears.

 _Holly:_ **White walls surround us**

 **No light will touch** **your face again**  
 **Rain taps the window**  
 **As we sleep among the dead**

Tyran growled and ran up to her striking his fist. People gasped. Something amazing happened. Holly caught Tyran's fist. She was one of the very few people who could do that. Everyone awed.

 **Days go on forever**  
 **But I have not left your side**  
 **We can chase the dark together**  
 **If you go then so will I**

Tyran struck another fist, Holly caught it again. She kicked him in the stomach.

 **There is nothing left of you**  
 **I can see it in your eyes**  
 **Sing the anthem of the angels**  
 **And say the last goodbye**

She went up to him.

 **Cold light above us**  
 **Hope fills the heart**  
 **And fades away**  
 **Skin white as winter**  
 **As the sky returns** **to grey**

Tyran growled. He was about to trip her but she jumped.

 **Days go on forever**  
 **But I have not left your side**  
 **We can chase the dark together**  
 **If you go then so will I**

He tried to kick her in the face but she dodged. She struck him in the stomach.

 **There is nothing left of you**  
 **I can see it in your eyes**  
 **Sing the anthem of the angels**  
 **And say the last goodbye**  
 **I keep holding onto you**  
 **But I can't bring you back to life**  
 **Sing the anthem of the angels**  
 **Then say the last goodbye**

He kicked her again, but she dodged. She punched him.

 **You're dead alive**

 **You're dead alive**

 **You're dead alive**

 **You're dead alive**

She closed her eyes he thrust his fist at her. She blocked the fist and tripped him, her eyes still closed. Everyone was awed by her. She was singing as if no one was listening to her. Soft voice, her brown silky hair flowing down like a river of brown water, her skin a pale chalk, and her eyes a dark sapphire blue.

 **There is nothing left of you**  
 **I can see it in your eyes**  
 **Sing the anthem of the angels**  
 **And say the last goodbye**  
 **I keep holding onto you**  
 **But I can't bring you back to life**  
 **Sing the anthem of the angels**  
 **And say the last goodbye**  
 **Sing the anthem of the angels**  
 **And say the last goodbye**  
 **Sing the anthem of the angels**

She gave him one last punch in the stomach. Then she turned around and helped Hiro up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes. But you didn't have to stop him. I could of dealt with it myself." Hiro exclaimed.

"Sure you could." Holly replied, sarcastically. Then she turned to the crowd with an angry and frighting look in her eyes.

"If any, and I mean any, of you try to pick on him again, you'll have to answer to us." She threatened, clearly so that everyone heard her.

"Wow. She faced the school bully with her eyes closed and ear buds in her ear."

"Her name's Holly."

"Did you know that she's part of the Watterson Triplets? The famous Watterson Triplets."

"OMLD. Really? That's so cool." Whispers came from students as they separated to go to class. Maka grabbed one of the students.

"What do you mean Watterson Triplets?" Maka asked. The student gaped at her.

"You mean you don't know who the Wattersons are?" He exclaimed.

"We don't." Soul, Maka and Crona replied in unison. He gasped and shook Maka by the shoulders.

"Their mother's a world famous superhero! Moon has the powers to do anything! Even be in two places at once!" The student fantasized.

"Oh boy." Maka and Soul groaned in unison.

"Yes, that's true, but with power comes great responsibility." A voice replied behind them, making the five (Crona, Ragnarok, Maka, Soul and the student) jump. They turned to see Stein.

"Oh, hello professor." Maka greeted. They saw that Stein was smoking something different than his usual cigarettes.

"Uh, Stine, what are you smoking?" Soul asked.

"It's called an E-Cig. Short for Electronic Cigarette. The new teacher gave gave me it. She said that it's better for your mind and it helps you remember stuff easier. But I think it was because she wanted me to stop smoking real cigarettes because it clogs up her lungs." Stein replied.

"Besides, it smells like blood." That send shivers up four of five of the students' spines.

"Creepy." The four of them exclaimed in unison.

"Come on, you're going to be late for class." Stein replied. They followed the mad professor to class. Stine sneezed.

"Look like someone's talking about me." He laughed. Maka and the others rolled their eyes.

"By the way, my name's Neko." The boy, Neko, replied. "The girl I was talking to was my weapon and my cousin, her name's Neki."*

"Nice meeting you, Neko." Maka introduced. "My name's Maka, this is Crona, the thing on top of him is Ragnarok, and Soul is my weapon partner."

She pointed to each one of them as she introduced them.

"You two are two of the seven students that defeated the Kishin?!" He exclaimed, eyes full of wonder.

"Uh, yeah we are." Soul replied. He was embarrassed that a fanboy was in the same room as him.

"AWESOME! IT'S REALLY NICE TO MEETCHA!" The boy was really obsessed.

"Uhhh..." Soul replied.

"We're here." Stein exclaimed.

"It could be worse." Maka whispered to Soul. Spirit walked up to Maka.

"Hey, Maka! I just wanna say congratulations on collecting your ninety-eighth Kishin soul!" He congratulated her. Maka blushed.

"Thanks." She replied and walked into the room.

"Hey, Maka." Tsubaki greeted.

"Hi, Tsubaki." Maka replied. She noticed that Tsubaki was usually happy today.

"Hey, Tsu, why are you so happy today." She asked, using Tsubaki's nickname. Tsubaki giggled.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." She giggled. Class started.

"Okay, since we didn't finish the lesson yesterday, I will continue telling you about Black and Pink Souls." He exclaimed.

"I've already told you the basics of a Black and Pink soul. Black souls can be extremely dangerous or extremely helpful to come by. Some Black Souls are bad while some are good. We have a Black Soul in here. I want you to guess who it is." Stein tested. Ox raised his hand. "Ox, can you tell who it is?"

"It's Holly, sir." Ox answered.

"Yes, that is correct. Holly and her mother are the only two people that we know of that have Black Souls." Stine replied. "We don't know much about Black Souls, but Holly here can give us some details."

Holly walked to the front of the class.

"Black Souls often tend to hide themselves. Anyone besides my sisters know why?" Holly asked. No one raised their hand.

"Come on! No one wants to take a guess? That's just sad." Ivy exclaimed.

"Kuroba...CHOP!" Kuroba exclaimed as she hit her sister on the head.

"Thank you Kuroba." Then Holly turned to Hiro. "Hiro, want to take a guess?"

Hiro looked up from his paper.

"Huh? What? Me?" He asked. Holly nodded. "Um, is it because they don't want to be hunted down by Soul Hunters?"

"Yes! That is correct!" Holly repeated. "Because they don't want to be hunted by Soul Hunters. Now, again besides my sisters, what are Soul Hunters? Anyone want to guess?"

Again, no one raised their hand.

"Schiavo, how about you?" Holly asked a brown hair girl with emerald green eyes. No one except her sisters and Stein knew why Holly was picking students who were bullied.

"U-uh-um, Soul Hunters are a group of people who hunt down and kill people with very rare souls." She stuttered. She had a soft voice.

"Correct! And if you didn't hear her, what she said was Soul Hunters are a group of people who hunt down and kill people with very rare souls. Rare Souls, do anyone, besides my sisters, want to guess what would happen if someone, Kishin or otherwise, got these souls?" Holly asked. Crona shyly raised his hand. "Yes, Crona?"

"The person who eats them gets unimaginable powers?" He guessed.

"Yes, that is one reason, but what is the other?" No one raised their hands. "No one knows?"

"That's sad." Ivy commented. Kuroba once again smacked Ivy on the back of her head.

"Again, thank you Kuroba."

"Your welcome." The class laughed at the girls antics.

"Settle down, class." Holly said. The class settled down. "Now, back to the question, what is the other reason that if someone, Kishin or otherwise, got these souls?"

No one raised their hands.

"Well, then, if no one knows what would happen if someone, Kishin or otherwise, got these souls is because the person who ate the soul would be totally under the eater's control." Everyone except Stine, Holly, Ivy, and Clover/Kuroba gasped. Murmurs ran through out the class.

"Calm down, everybody!" Ivy exclaimed. Everyone turned to face her. "There's no way we'd let anyone to eat our souls. Besides, we're not that easy to control-"

"We're not, but Ivy is." Kuroba joked.

"Yeah," Then Ivy did a double take. "Kuroba!"

Kuroba laughed as Ivy sighed.

"Not funny, sis." Ivy growled.

"You're right, it was hilarious! Besides it's payback for leaving me with the most annoying person in the place, aka Black*Star." Ivy didn't have a response to that.

There was a slight "HEY!" from Black*Star.

"Girls!" Holly exclaimed. "Stop fighting!"

"Sorry, Holly." They both responded.

"Like Ivy was saying, we're not easy to control. It take a person's whole life to try and control us, and even then, we might even break out of their control." Holly explained. The class stood in silence. "Turn to page six hundred and sixty-six, that whole section is about The Black Soul Massacre. It also talks a little bit about Black Souls and it's history, I want you to read it right now."

* * *

 _ **Maka's POV**_

"Like Ivy was saying, we're not easy to control. It take a person's whole life to try and control us, and even then, we might even break out of their control." Holly explained. The class stood in silence. "Turn to page six hundred and sixty-six, that whole section is about The Black Soul Massacre. It also talks a little bit about Black Souls and it's history, I want you to read it right now."

I turned to the page and read it.

"Black Souls are both Weapon and Minster. They have the ability to be a Minster and hold any type of Weapon. They can match _any_ type of wavelength. The only type of wavelength they can't match is the Holy Sword's wavelength. Because of their Black Souls, they could control a Weapon to their will. They can even make a Weapon kill someone without the Weapon wanting to. Black Souls can also control Minsters. Because of that, the ones who were strayed from the path of good had to be killed. This was called the Black Soul Massacre. There were some innocent Black Souls accused wrongly of killing somebody. The ones who were wrongly accused were accused by a man named Malubel Muuaji Evans. Malubel was angered at the fact that his wife was killed by a Black Soul who strayed from the path of good. He accused every Black Soul he knew of. Even children. It may not be a happy past but it's one people should know of. Malubel finally died in May 23, 1880 of old age but before he died, a Black Soul came to him and asked 'why he killed all those Black Souls'. When he replied, he said 'because it was out of anger and rage'. The Black Soul said that 'he started on a path of revenge that he wouldn't be able to stop'. His reply? He said 'well, at lease I know that my son will understand and hopefully he won't go on the same path as me. Say, can you give my son the necklace that my wife and I wore?' She nodded and did what is final request was. He died shortly afterwards not knowing that it was his daughter who approached him and asked all those questions. The daughter had died when she was born. Shortly after she died, she was reborn as a spirit known as Seino Dorei. The son of Malubel was able to understand his father's anger and rage. The son's name was Rikai Ihae Evans. Rikai lived to have a good life with his beloved wife and his young son and they became the first family of musicians. Their generations still goes on today." I read silently to myself and gasped. I knew that there was something up with the girls. I turned to see that Soul was...crying? Silently, he raised his hand.

"Yes Soul?" Stein answered.

"Can I use the restroom?" He asked.

"Yes." Stein gave him a pass and Soul left. It was strange. Why was Soul crying? Holly followed Soul and I quietly followed Holly. Stine strangely didn't question Holly or I.

* * *

When I caught up to them, I saw Holly at the door. She knocked once.

"Soul, I know you're in there. I can see your soul." She exclaimed. I heard some sniffling, someone getting up, and walking up to the door. Soul came out and hugged Holly?! What?!

"Why? Why did my great great grandfather kill all those innocent people?" He sobbed into Holly's shirt. Great great grandfather?! Malubel was his great great grandfather?! Then that makes him the son, grandson, and great grandson of the famous Evens musician!

"I don't really know why." Holly replied, then grabbed his arms. They both sat down. "But I do know this. Anger and Rage can make people do thing that they regret. I also know this, what your ancestors did doesn't define you, Soul. Your great grandfather, Rikai, was a great musician even though he was born blind. Your grandfather was born deaf but still made some good music. You are their grandchild and great grandchild but what you are not is a person who can easily be driven by fear, hate, anger nor rage. Sure, you have black blood, but it doesn't define you. Your ancestors past doesn't define you. But what does define you is who you are and how you choose to live." She got up.

"Do you choose to live like your great great grandfather who was driven in hate, or live like your great grandfather and grandfather and make music? The answer is yours but choose wisely, Evans." She walked away, towards me! She walked in the hallway that I was in. She glanced at me.

"It's also your choice to hate him because of his great great grandfather or still love him." She spoke to me, softly. "Also, make sure that he doesn't choose the wrong path."

She put her headphones on and walked back to class.

* * *

When we got back to class, we saw that the rest of the class was talking to themselves.

"Alright." Stein told everyone. "Tomorrow, we're gonna be learning more about Black Souls and about the history of Pink Souls."

The bell rang and we got our stuff to go to Potions Class. I wondered what potion that Moon was gonna teach us today.

* * *

 ** _At Potions Class_**

"Today, we are gonna learn attack potions." Moon told us once everyone was in their seats. Something about her was different today. "Turn to page one hundred one. The ingredients are in there, one of each. Amber, Bloodstone, Coral, Red Diamond, Fire Stone, Garnet, Ruby, Red Sapphire and Tiger's eye."

Everyone put their gemstones in the mortar. I did too. After we stirred it thoroughly, Moon clapped her hands twice and burners appeared.

"Pour the dust into cups above the burners." We poured the dust in the cups. "Let it boil into a liquid. When it's liquid turn the burner off."

* * *

After it boiled into liquid, I turned the burner off. I noticed that the liquid turned solid almost immediately. I looked to see that Soul was letting it burn.

"Soul!" I whispered shouted. "You're letting it burn!"

He jolted wide awake and turned the burner off.

"Thanks Maka." He whispered back to me. Strange, Soul would usually bite back saying how it was uncool for a guy to get help from a girl. But he's accepting my help. Before I could say anything, though, opals appeared in front of us.

"Put these in the liquid. When they are in the liquid will turn from black to red." Moon explained. "Then pour them into the vitals you see in front of you."

The vitals appeared in front of us like magic. But only a witch could do that. I thought that she had her assistants passing them out. There was something up with Moon. In fact there was something up with everyone. It all started when those girls came. But why? What is up with them? I'll find out. Eventually.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Boy! Gym was exalting! I'm glad that it's over. Nurse Nygus walked up to us.

"Maka Alburn, Soul Eater, Crona Gordan, and Ragnarok, please report to the Death Room. Lord Death wants to talk to you." Nurse Nygus told us.

"Okay." I replied.

* * *

 _ **At the Death Room**_

We opened the door to the Death Room. Lord Death was there, along with a few hooded figures behind him. I read their souls and gasped. "Lord Death! There are Witches here!"

"I know Maka. They asked to come here. They want to talk to you four." Lord Death replied, in his ever still cheerful voice.

"What is it?" Soul asked. The four Witches came up to me, Soul, Ragnarok, and Crona.

"We like to welcome our newest Witch." One voice explained. Hold on, that voice.

"Eruka?" I gasped. She nodded and took off her hood. The other three Witches took off their hood.

"Free?" I exclaimed as he took off his hood.

"Nice to know that you still remember us." Free replied. I nodded and looked at the other two.

"Who are those two?" I asked.

"This is the grand-Witch." The third Witch said, pointing to the fourth Witch. The grand-Witch looked to be thirty years old. "I am Bea, the Bear Witch."

Bea took off her hood to reveal that she had short, chopped black hair and glaring blue eyes that seem to want to pierce my soul.

"Oh." I replied.

"So, why is it that you came here and why did you want to talk to those four?" Lord Death asked.

"Ever since Medusa died, Crona was supposed to take her place but since Crona was with the DWMA at that time, we couldn't reach him. If a Witch is to die or retire, their heir must take their place. Since Medusa died, Crona is to be the next snake Witch." Bea explained.

"B-But I don't know anything about being a Witch!" Crona exclaimed.

"You've already proven that you have a Witch's power during the battle against Asura, my Snake Witch." The grand-Witch spoke. She had a soft voice. She took her hood off. She had long curly grey hair and blue eyes that shone sapphire.

"I-I did?" He asked.

"Yes, when everyone else couldn't see what was happening in the battle, it only took you one look to know that your friends were winning. No one can do that." Bea replied. "Not unless they're a Witch."

"But I don't know about how to deal with being a Witch!" He exclaimed. Eruka held both of Crona's hands.

"Don't worry! We'll help you every step of the way!" Eruka exclaimed.

"Y-You will?" He asked. Free nodded.

"Crona, just put your hands on this book." The Grand-Witch explained. Crona did. "Do you, Crona, solemnly swear to live your life as a Witch? Do you swear to take care of your powers and not abuse them?"

"Say, 'Yes, I, Crona, solemnly swear to do so.'" Eruka whispered in his ears.

"Yes, I, Crona, solemnly swear to do so." Crona repeated.

"Maka, Soul, put one hand on one of Crona's shoulders." Maka and Soul nodded and did so.

"Do you, Maka and Soul, agree to this?" She asked.

"Say, 'Yes, we, Maka and Soul, solemnly agree to this.'" Free whisper to them.

"Yes, we, Maka and Soul, solemnly agree to this." We repeated. Magic glowed from the books, us, Crona, and the four Witches. Now five Witches, actually.

"Congratulations, Crona, you are now an official full fledged Witch. Our Witch of the snakes!" The Grand-Witch exclaimed. Everyone, including us, clapped. Crona blushed.

"Thanks, guys." He said. The clapping slowed down until it stop to a complete silence.

"Well, now. Since we got that out of the way. It's time to make the announcement." Lord Death exclaimed. "If we don't, then the student's might accidentally start attacking Crona."

We all nodded, understanding.

* * *

 _ **Through out the school**_

Mirrors came on, showing Lord Death and Crona.

"Good Afternoon students and teachers. I have a special announcement, concerning our friends the Witches." Everyone stopped what they were doing. "As of just a few minutes ago, our friend, Crona here, is now officially a full fledged Witch. Please do not attack him. Bye!"

The mirrors went off. Some of the students, teachers, and staff just facepawned.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Death Room  
**_

Lord Death turned to us.

"Now then, I believe that you have one more class to go to? What was it? Ah, yes, it was Defense Class, am I right?" He asked.

"Yep. Mifune's class." Soul replied.

"Okay! Well, I'll have Spirit show you the way." Silently, I groaned.

* * *

 _ **Time skip, after Defense Class**_

I was really tired after Defense Class. Mifune sure does teach hard. I groaned as I walked up to the job board. We just needed one more kishin soul and the soul of an evil witch and then Soul will become the best DeathScythe ever. Even better than my father.

"Hey, Maka, look. There's a job to hunt down Armaita Tempest, a kishin who eat humans souls after tricking them into doing something bad. It said here that his soul was changed after he lost his family and ate the soul of his younger sister, hoping to save her. His real name is Ash Hunter. He also goes by: Trixter, The Voodoo killer, Crimson Savant, and other names. Wanna go at it?" Soul asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah." I yawned.

* * *

 _ **Time skip, night  
**_

Soul was walking down the street, alone. He text 'Goodnight, little sis.' to my phone, telling me that it's his move. Armaita Tempest came out of the shadows.

"Hello, little boy." He hissed.

"Hi there, sir." Soul replied. Armaita looked like a normal human. He had lightish brown hair, sparking fresh blue eyes and tan skin. No wonder the guy was hard to recognize. Armaita pulled out a gun.

"Boy, rob a bank or else I'll kill your family." He threatened. Soul turned to look at Armaita.

"Dude, I got news flash for you. I don't have a family. They're all dead." Soul replied. That was my cue. I jumped down and we grabbed each other's hands. He turned into a scythe and we fought Armaita. Jump, jump, slice, spin, dodge, and finally, as we were about to kill him, three girls jumped between us and Armaita.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. The girl in the middle turned to face us. Her whole body except her eyes were covered by her cloak. Her eyes were the same blue as Holly's!

"This Kishin soul is innocent. We've come here to purify his soul. Nothing else. You may take the kishin soul afterwards." She replied, her voice similar to Holly's. While she was talking, the other two girls swooped by his sides. They were in a triangle form.

"PURIFICATION!" All three girls shouted as they kneel on one knee. Small circles surrounded the girls and then lines connected from the girl who spoke to us, then the girl with neon green eyes, to the girl with dust brown eyes, then to the girl who spoke to us. The lines made a triangle. The Kishin screamed. For the first time in my life, I felt bad for the Kishin. No, I shouldn't think like that. Then the triangle and the circle disappeared. There was two souls. One human and one kishin.

"Take the kishin soul." The girl with the blue eyes told us. She took the human soul and placed it back into Armaita's body. He groaned and woke up as his human form.

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" He asked. Two cloaked figures one with dark brown eyes and the other with blue eyes appeared. The dark brown eyed cloaked figure nodded and all of them took off their hoods revealing them to be...

* * *

 **Ha! Cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long! I was busy writing other stories. I also had camp so, yeah, I was busy with that too.**

 **Please R &R. Don't forget to Follow and Favorite! Until next time,**

 **Bye!**


End file.
